Hopeless
by sapphireblue-sb
Summary: Riddick leaves Jack 5 years after the crash with Imam so he can find a new ship. What happenes when their friend is really their worst enemy in disguise. Read and revire please.
1. A friend or Foe?

Hopeless

Rating: NC-17 for language, violence, sexual situations etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the movie Pitch Black. Originals are mine.

Feedback: Please I won't write without it.

Archive: Sure but email me and ask.

She sat on her bed looking up at the dark ceiling. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all she had been the one to nurture his humanity. She had been the one to keep him one step ahead of the mercs with her computer skills. And now, only after two months of leaving her with Imam, had he fallen in love. Even at 19 Jack still believed in fantasy's. Still believed that one day Riddick would look at her and suddenly relies that they were meant to be together. They had been partners so long. She really believed that they were destined for each other. She took a deep breath and wondered why it was so hard to cry lately. Imam had left an hour ago after breaking the news that Riddick was in love and wouldn't be coming back. She didn't even really know the holy man anymore. They had spent 8 months together after the crash before Riddick and her had taken off, and now living with him was like living with a stranger. After all, 5 years was a long time to be away from someone. Jack jumped off the bed and began to pace the room wondering what she would do with the rest of her life since all her plans revolved around Riddick. The hurt she felt in her heart that she would never see him again almost made her stop breathing. She felt hopeless. She didn't even want to plan a future without him. It was over whelming. 

"Why Riddick why now" She thought to herself reliving the conversation her and Imam just had. She kept hearing those words. "Riddicks in love with a women his own age Jack, he's not coming back. But he did leave you some money"

Jack shook her head and continued to pace. 

"You promised you'd come back for me once you got us a new ship, you said it would only take 6 months top" She was talking to herself and she didn't care. She sat down and thought about killing herself. Then she relished she was so hopeless that she didn't even have the strength to kill herself, and if she did it wouldn't bring her any release. She silently wondered if this is how people who lay in bed for years and never get up think. Maybe she was going crazy. The thought did little to comfort her. She remembered when she was younger and angry that yelling helped but know she knew that no matter what she did or what happened she would never be okay. Not in death or in life. Riddick had ruined her. Her last thought before falling asleep was that if she couldn't have Riddick she would exempt herself from the human race.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imam prayed to his god the whole time he walked back to the mercs hotel room. 

"Allah please forgive me for what I have done" He prayed before walking into the mercs room. Imam looked around and wondered if the merc would take Jack off planet quickly. He hoped so he knew Riddick had promised to come back once the coast was clear and he didn't want to be the one Riddick came to call on. As the merc and Imam went over the final details of how Imam would set her up for capture he almost pulled out of the deal. Almost. Until he remembered how Riddick never tried to save his three charges. Even when one of them was right beside him in that ship. All he did was wipe his hands and run to that little bitch Jack. How he hated Mr. Riddick. And after 5 years he would get the revenge he desperately wanted.


	2. Meet Jack B Badd

Rated R. I do not own anyone from PB. All other characters are mine. Please give me feedback, good or bad its all I get out of writing this. Don't sue me all you'll get is 2 pennies, lint, and an old computer.

Riddick POV (Yes this is for you. You know who you are)

Damn Riddick hated leaving her with Imam while he went to find them another ship. He knew it was the best thing for her. The mercs had been trailing their last ship and Riddick knew one thing: He was not letting Jack go to Slam. He talked himself into the fact that she would be safe with Imam; after all he was a old friend and a holy man. Riddick wandered around Press 2, a planet made entirely for media folks, and went to find Stem, the guy he was buying the new ship from. Before he got into "business" mode he told himself one last time that Jack was safe and that he would pick her up earlier than expected. For reasons he didn't want to think about, that thought made him smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack heard the front door closed signaling Imam's return. She was hiding under the covers debating on what she should do. One part of her wanted to get revenge on Big Evil for leaving her. But another part of her knew that she could never hurt him.

"Maybe I'll just ruff him up a bit" she spoke out loud to herself. That made her smile considering in there training sessions she couldn't keep him pinned down. Thinking about their training sessions brought memories of being pinned under Riddick which left Jack a little hot. Jack tried not to steer her thoughts to who the lucky women was that Riddick feel I love with. The thought of another women touching him seemed to make her sick to her stomach. 

"Jack, my child please come down here." She heard Imam yell from the bottom of the stairs. Jack hiked herself out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Jack I need you to go to the market place with me"

"Imam I really don't feel like going anywhere" Jack replied 

"I do understand but it is a custom here to introduce anyone staying on New Mecca, and I am not one to break custom."

"Okay Imam, for you but only for awhile I am in no mood for a get together."

Jack ran up the stairs to brush her hair and pull on a pair of shoes. As she walked out of her room she looked in the mirror.

"New Mecca meet Jack. B. Badd." 

Jack and Imam walked into the marketplace. It was dark and closed up and Jack had a really weird feeling. Almost like someone was watching her. She tried to smell them out like Riddick had taught her but all that came to her was the odd scent of leather. 

"Quit being paranoid" She told herself before moving in closer to where Imam stood.

"So where's all the people?" She asked

Imam looked at her sadly almost as if he was regretting something. Then a minute later Jack felt a hand come up between her throat. She punched the person in the ribs with her elbow and spun around ready to fight. 

"Oh come on now girly make this easy on yourself"

Jack laughed at the merc before slipping her hand behind the waist of her pants, grabbing her shiv. 

"You should know I never make anything easy" She retorted lunging at him.

They both circled around him with a rifle her with a shiv. 

"Little lady I could kill you right now, throw your shiv and give up."

"If you kill me I'll be worth nothing to you." Jack stated. She knew they wanted her to trap Riddick. To bad Riddick was long gone. Or was he? Had Imam lied about that to? Suddenly she felt renewed at the realization that Riddick might be coming back. She lunged for the merc knocking the gun from his hands. Then she lunged again slicing him from heart to groin. She watched as his intestines started to spill on the ground. Then she turned to Imam.

"You holy fuck" 

Imam backed away not believing the sight in front of him. Oh what had he done.

"I'm not going to kill you Imam. I'm going to leave you here to cower from Riddick" With that Jack ran into the night hoping to jump a ship. She had to get to the place her and Riddick said they would meet if they were ever separated.


	3. Riddick Returns

Rating: NC-17 for Lang, violence, etc

Disclaimer: I own no one from the movie PB, I'm also not making any money off of this.

Sorry it took so long guys. Thank you all for the reviews.

Riddick sat in his new ship beaming. He could never remember being this happy. He had an impenetrable ship, more creds than he could count, and soon him and Jack could take off for a tropical planet and live life easy. Riddick was so happy, he decided to sing. He knew one song from his childhood so that's what he belted out,

"Jingle Bells batman smells robin laid an egg, the bat mobile lost a wheel and joker took ballet" After his song, he laughed. He actually had the thought that life could be good for him, and then immediately wondered if someone had slipped him a happy pill.

Seeing New Mecca's atmosphere coming into view, Riddick decided to settle down. He did not want to make an ass out of himself in front of other people. He got the go ahead to land from watch tower and stood stretching. He descended from his new ship and began to walk the short distance to Imam's house. The nearer he got, the more his senses picked up telling him that something was off. He turned his walk into a heavy jog and got to the front of the house in record time. Never being a person to push his intuition aside he checked all his weapons and cleared his mind, in case the need to fight arose. Coming to the front door the first thing that he noticed was that it was wide open. He stepped quietly, fading with the shadows and pulled his famous shiv. He crept to the living room of the house and saw Imam sitting wit his back turned, watching television.

"Imam your doors wide open" Riddick shook his head wondering how some people could be so unguarded.

"Hey Imam"

Riddick walked lightly behind the chair thinking the old man was asleep, and not wanting to wake him. He pushed the chair around and flinched. Imam had been murdered in a torturous fashion. His eyelids had been cut off and his body was decorated with stab wounds. Riddicks blood began to boil, when he suddenly remembered Jack. He frantically tore through the house looking for her but came up empty handed. He thought this was a good sign because it meant the killer valued her and that see might not be dead …. yet. As Riddick turned to leave a piece of white paper by Imam caught his eye. Picking it up he began to read:

Riddick,

If you want the bitch back alive. Meet me at the Station Hotel. Room 300.

Riddick pocketed the note because it had his name on it and started running back to the ship. He almost felt guilt for getting the holy man killed. He whispered a silent promise to avenge him and get Jack back safely before he hit the button for his ships ramp to open.


End file.
